


Hunger Games - Non/Disney

by Celestlian



Category: Home (2015), Moana (2016), Race To The Edge (Series)
Genre: Female Character of Color, Gen, Non/Disney, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Moana Waialiki is a resident of District 12. When her brother gets picked, she volunteers to take his place in the Hunger Games. With Hiccup Haddock, she is forced to fight to the death in an unknown arena.





	1. Chapter 1

"Tuck your tail in, little duck." 

"Quack." 

 

I laugh quietly as Pua, my younger brother, grins nervously at me. I smile at him to try and calm his nerves. Today is his first reaping, and I don't want him to be so upset. I smooth down my red dress and my mother smiles. 

"You look beautiful," she murmurs before hugging me. I hug back and smile softly at her. 

"Let's go now, we'll be late!" Pua reminds us in a shaky voice. 

 

I hold his hand as we walk to the square. An elegant woman in a pink dress walks onto the platform. 

"Hello, my name is Barbie!" She smiles widely and I suddenly feel like I'm going to throw up. Her Capitol accent is so annoying. How can she be happy on this day? I just don't understand the Capitol. 

We go through the ritual of watching the videos again. I'm so nervous when the videos finish, and Barbie calls out in a cheery voice, "ladies first-oh. Are you sure?" 

A short conversation goes on between Barbie and another Capitol person before she switches the bowls. 

"Men first this year." 

She picks a slip of paper and smiles, calling cheerfully, "Pua Waialiki!" 

 

No. 

 

Oh God no. 

 

Pua, my younger brother? I can't let this happen to him. 

 

He walks up to the stage. I rush forward, Peacekeepers trying to hold me back. 

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream desperately. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" 

 

Pua spins round, staring at me. "Moana," he whimpers. I run to him. 

"Pua, Pua look at me okay, you're gonna be fine, stay with mum." 

"I don't want you to go." 

 

In the corner of my eye, I see my best friend Maui walking towards us. Thank God, I think. 

"I don't want you to go. Please..." 

"Pua-" 

"Come up on stage now," Barbie says. I do so and Pua tries to run forward, but Maui picks him up and throws him over his shoulder. 

"Moana! MOANA!" he screams. I breathe heavily, trying to not break right then and there. 

"Alright, we have our female volunteer! Men again." Another slip of paper, another clearing of her throat. 

 

"Hiccup Haddock." 

 

The boy from the bakery. Huh. 

 

He comes up on stage. Hiccup is about my age, with brown hair, green eyes and a prosthetic leg. He's very shy, and doesn't really talk much. That doesn't matter though - I'll be fighting him to the death in a few days time. 

 

"Now shake hands." 

 

We do so. He gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. I smile slightly at him. 

 

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!"


	2. Chapter 2

I wait in the room. Mum and Pua rush in first. 

 

"Please win, oh God please win!" Pua whimpers. I smile at him. 

"It's okay, I'll try to make it back to you," I promise. My mum, Sina, looks at me. 

"I-you-"

"Mum." 

I hug tightly, and she hugs back. "Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't be like after Dad died. Take care of Pua like your life depends on it." 

She nods. Pua suddenly gives me something. 

"Here. You have it." 

The necklace from my grandma, with a green gem trapped inside it. My people say it's from a goddess, and I damn well believe that. 

"Alright, I'll take it." 

 

One more hug, then they're out. Maui's next. 

 

"You'll do good, you'll do fine. Get into the Cornucopia, find a bow and arrow, run. Okay?" 

"Look after Pua Maui, and HeiHei," I plead. Maui nods. 

"I will. Pua's good." 

"He is." 

 

We hug one last time, then he's gone. Rapunzel Corona, my friend and the Mayor's daughter, comes in next. She hugs me tightly, and grabs me by the shoulders, looking straight into my eyes. 

 

"Stay alive Moana," she says seriously. "You understand? Stay alive for Pua, your mum, Maui..." 

"And you." 

"And me." 

She gives me one last gift; a kiss on the cheek. Then, the last thing I see is her long plaited blond hair with flowers and the swish of her pink and purple dress as she leaves the room. 

 

As Hiccup and I are put into a car with Barbie between us, I suddenly have a crushing realisation that I'm gonna miss them. All of them. 

 

_Stay alive Moana. Just stay alive._


	3. Chapter 3

We arrive on the train to the Capitol. There's so much food, enough to feed our whole district. I take a cupcake and take small bites. Hiccup just stares around in complete shock. I don't talk to him at first, but after I've finished my cupcake, he's still staring. I smile, lightly elbowing him.  
"Can't believe it huh?"  
"Yeah, everything's just so...big."

I take another look around the place. The room is quite large, with seemingly endless windows on either side. Next to them are sofas, white on the left and brown on the right. In between each of the two sets of sofas is a small brown table, and in the middle of the room there's a big brown table. I guess that's where we dine for snacks or stuff. Oh, and obviously there's stacks of food everywhere.

Hiccup eats a cupcake and I sit opposite him. We sit in silence for a few moments, looking out the window. Then, he turns to me.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss Pua."  
"Understandable. I miss my mother."

I look at Hiccup again. The sunlight is reflected in his green eyes, and his brown hair falls over his forehead. He stares out the window, silent, and I watch as his pale hands fiddle with the wrapper of the cupcake. The sunlight dances in his eyes. He looks like a painting, almost. If he was, Pua would title the painting 'The Boy With The Bread'.

That's what we've always called Hiccup. Never by his real name, strangely, but by that one alias. Well, I can't use it now. I have to stick with his name. Boring old 'Hiccup'.

"What is it?"

He catches me off guard, and I realise I've been staring at him without blinking. It's probably really unsettling for him.

"Nothing," I reply casually, pretending to be playing with the wrapper of my cupcake, which is on the table. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hiccup smile slightly; almost smirking, in fact.

"So, who's up for advice?"

Our mentor, E. Aster Bunnymund, walks in. He's a pretty serious guy, but if he gets drunk, he can apparently be really fun to be around. Right now, he's sober.

"Us," Hiccup says. We go to greet him.

"Hiccup, right? And you're Moana?"  
 _Thank God he got my name right_ , I think.  
"Yes," I say, shaking his hand.  
He nods. "Right. Let's get down to business."

He sits opposite Hiccup and I. "First of all, you need to harness the skills you already have."  
"I can lift heavy things," Hiccup shrugs.  
"Okay, that's a start. You can use rocks to throw at your enemies."  
"I uh...okay."  
Hiccup seems uncomfortable, so I take the lead.  
"I can use a bow and arrow, and I can spot which plants are good to eat or not."  
"Now that's what I'm talking about!"  
Aster slams his fist on the table, making both me and Hiccup jump.  
"Oh, sorry," Aster apologies.  
"Nah it's fine," Hiccup says, brushing it off. Aster then leans forward.

"Now, let's talk tactics."

I inwardly groan. This is going to be a long session.

__

We sit on the couch, watching the reapings of the other tributes. I'm not really listening; well, until the District 11 reaping comes up.  
"Gratuity Tip Tucci!"

The 12-year-old girl reminds me of Pua. She has brown skin, green eyes and dark brown curly hair.

"Any volunteers?"

The wind blows. Nothing. The male tribute is picked, a young man by the name of Wasabi. Then, they're ushered offstage.  
Finally, District 12. Me yelling to volunteer, Pua getting carried off by Maui...it's too much. I close my eyes.  
"Moana?"  
I open my eyes, realising I'm crying. Hiccup frowns.  
"Let's go outside," Barbie says, taking me gently by the arm and taking me outside.  
"It's okay, you've got this," she says, looking me straight in the eye. "Okay? You can do this. You're a strong girl Moana, I've never seen anyone like you."  
I suddenly realise that Barbie, in some ways, reminds me of Rapunzel. She takes a tissue and wipes my eyes. I'm silent for a moment before she speaks.  
"Do you want to go back inside or stay out here?"  
"I might stay out here for a while."  
She nods, then is about to go inside when I touch her arm.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem Moana."

Then, she leaves, her cheery voice back once she enters the room.  
I was wrong about Barbie. She isn't like the others.

And I have a feeling that I'll be wrong about the Capitol too.


	4. Chapter 4

We make it to the Capitol. People yell at us in joy and watch them in horror. Green hair, fake blue eyelashes...they look like monsters! 

Hiccup goes to the window and waves, making them scream even louder. "Come on," Hiccup urges, but I shake my head. He shrugs and continues waving. 

 

Once we get to the Capitol, we're assigned to our beauty teams. I wait for hours as they torment me, peeling off the hairs on my body in order to make me look like this ideal Capitol girl. At least they don't give me skin lightening cream. 

 

Back in District 12, some people would sell skin lightening cream that they made themselves. I never took it; I didn't like the concept of fair being 'more beautiful'. It annoyed me. 

 

Now that I've been tormented for long enough, they set me down and I put on white dress provided for me. Even though it felt like hell, I thank them anyway. They did do an amazing job, after all. My skin is flawless, and I feel completely new. 

 

"Lucius, your turn now," one of the stylists says. They wave at me before leaving. I return the wave and Lucius enters. He has dark skin and wears black, with the only hint of the Capitol being his gold eyeliner. Lucius nods in approval. 

"This is good," he says. "You look amazing!" 

"Thanks. Sorry you got the worst district," I say. "You were probably forced to be our stylist." "I chose 12 actually," he replies. I look at him in surprise. He grins. "I was thinking...For the ceremony, I wanted to do something different. To honour the mines." He pauses, then grins at me. 

"How do you feel about fire?" 

 

___ 

 

We're dressed in the most simple but effective outfit for the parade: black sleek body suits with laced up black boots and black capes. Lucius grins at us as finally, District 11 go on. 

"Time for FIRE." 

Hiccup looks terrified. I giggle at his face. 

"Don't worry Hic, it's fake," Lucius says. He gives us a thumbs up as we step onto the carriage and sets our capes alight. Then, we're rolled out onto the parade. People scream in excitement. One person throws me a rose and catch it, blowing a kiss. I feel Hiccup's hand brush mine, but I don't comply. 

"Come on," he mutters. "We have to show them we're United." 

With that, we hold hands, and left our arms into the air. People scream even louder. _Is that even possible?_  I think. 

 

"And there we go! United in their cause! Truly a force to be reckoned with!" I hear the presenter, The Once-Ler, yell. I smile to myself. The carriage rounds to complete the semicircle of Districts. President Lotto starts his speech. He wears a purple suit, with his signature beard. As he continues talking, he looks straight at me and I freeze. I maintain eye contact with him until the speech is over. 

 

We're carried by our carriages back into the centre. Lucius extinguishes our fire with a grin and Barbie compliments us. "You two did amazing!" she says, holding our hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze. I look over and see Tip and Wasabi taking off their dungarees. Tip looks at me. Whilst others look at us in jealousy, Tip attempts to smile at me. It's cute. 

 

I smile back.


End file.
